<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lost files by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986811">the lost files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Songfic, thats. thats all the tags 4 now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the many files within alter ego's database. updates randomly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lost files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>file #1: log between alter ego program and kiyotaka ishimaru.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>play audio file?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>&gt;yes</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;no</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>loading audio file...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the small beeps of alter ego’s monitor was the only sound that pierced the dark night, aside from kiyotaka’s own breathing. while he longed to breathe fresh air again, the serene silence of his own personal corner of the academy would do.</p><p> </p><p>not 24 hours had passed since taka had witnessed the brutal execution of his best friend; seen everything happen right before his now hollow, haunted eyes. it was strange how one day in a blazing-hot sauna in a test of endurance could create a bond between two opposites, one stronger than simply friendship. </p><p> </p><p>yeah, he meant it like that. was that really so awful? they’d both hidden behind loud proclamations of their “manly bond”, but it ran deeper-at least for taka. whether mondo had returned those feelings...well, he’d never know now.</p><p> </p><p>alter ego sat at his side, blissfully unaware of his stewing and rushing thoughts. <em> it’s (he’s) just a computer. chihiro is dead, and so is… </em></p><p> </p><p>“alter ego. are you awake?” taka questioned anyways, biting his lip. he shifted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable talking to the a.i.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m always awake. what do you require of me?” alter ego questioned, undeniably robotic but with a hint of chihiro’s own soft voice beneath it all-as well as something more. it was like a chorus of voices, coming together in order and harmony. it was reassuring, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>he realized he’d never really thought about what he wanted to ask the program. a million questions ran through his mind, but after a few moments he sighed and decided on the most prominent one. his voice hoarse, he whispered, “you’ll stay with me, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll be there every step of the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next ch is leosaya :)</p><p>song-the hollow by coheed &amp; cambria</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>